


unread pages

by OHfairytales



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, because whats a yousana without angst, books!!! about vikings? i dont know? also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHfairytales/pseuds/OHfairytales
Summary: The Bakkoush household has a giant bookcase Sana has always loved. When she wants to grab a book to read, she encounters the boy she has been avoiding for a while now. Set after S04E06.





	unread pages

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is a quick drabble I wrote. Fun story: it was a Mutasim x Sana story first haha. Isn't he a good muslim guy, though? Let's discuss this ship tbh Sana only deserves the best. But what can I say, I love my angst.  
> It's not beta'd, so sorry for any grammar mistakes, since English isn't my first language!

Sana doesn't really remember having a silent day in. Either her mom would tell her do some chores or Elias and his stupid squad would hang around. Well, it wasn't stupid at first. No wait, it was. Falling in love was stupid, and while Sana was on a high for approximately 3 weeks, 6 days and 15 hours — She didn't count it, how dare you to assume something like that of Sana Bakkoush? — it was better like this. She'd come a far way if she'd stay rational and studied hard for her Biology exam. She was going to become a doctor and save lifes. That was her goal. However it was already 4 pm and no annoying shouting from any balloon boy or her mom. Weird. She still didn't dare to put off her hijab, though.

She walked back to the giant bookcase, filled with books from literature to history and medicine to fairytales. Rows and rows of knowledge poured into leather bound paper.  She had very fond memories of this bookcase. Her dad would always read Elias and her the most beautiful stories, and when they grew older, he started telling them more about the world and about religion. Sana was glad her parents made sure that she and Elias always had access to knowledge.

Sana was rethinking what book she wanted to grab after studying for her Biology exam, while walking to the bookshelfs on automatic pilot.

Suddenly she was startled. Yousef was standing right in front of the bookcase, hovering over the shelf filled with books about history. She saw his long tanned fingers reaching out for a red one. Sana knew that one, the one about the Ottoman Empire. She held her breath, the way Yousef's face lit up when reaching to another one — the one about Vikings, bound in darkblue leather — Sana felt something strange happening in the air around her. Sure, Isak had told her how she lit up when they were discussing biology or when Eva told her how beautiful she was when she was talking about the Moroccan food her _ammi_ always made her, but Sana always brushed it off, not believing that the sun could shine from one's face.

Oh, was she wrong. Like a happy child on Eid morning,  Yousef grabbed the blue book, a light tremor in his hand making the book shake.

"Watch out, you almost dropped the book."  She rolled her eyes. _Get out of my house, Acar_.

Yousef's eyes grew wide when he turned around and saw Sana in front of him.

"Oh hey Sana, oh sorry, Elias is back in his room and I was.." Yousef began to stammer and his cheeks turned as scarlet as Sana's lipstick.

That's, well,  that was cute, she couldn't deny that.  She didn't think the thing happening at the karoake bar would leave her mind soon. Like a whirlwind her previous emotions hit her, Yousef standing there, wearing the same snapback back when they played basketball, and Sana couldn't take her eyes off of him. How different she reacted than a couple of days ago, when he had accepted the carrot from her mother and tried to make eye contact. Oh _Allah_ , she just wanted to get over him already.

She tried to smile at him, without glaring, hoping that he would leave soon. She'd hear him discuss loudly with Adam the other day, about Christopher Columbus and how wrong colonialism was. History wasn't necessarily a subject in her lane — Sana could tell you all about how the heart pumps around blood to the whole body within a blink of an eye— but it was still great to see someone being animated about something they loved, even when it was someone she didn't want to care about anymore.

"The book about vikings, huh? Going back to the roots of Scandinavia, are you? I thought you'd pick the Ottoman Empire one, to be honest," Sana said. "Just know that the Danish and Norwegian vikings were blond or ginger while the Swedish were black haired."

She didn't even know why she told him this, he could read it in the book himself. _No one_ could beat Sana in her own game though. _Knowledge is power_.

Yousef scratched the back of his neck and furrowed his eyebrows.  He looked back to the book in his hand, to Sana and back to the book. "Yeah, I wanted to tell the children a bit more about history, they've been watching how to train your dragon all day. I'll have to practice my knowledge, don't I? I'll tell the children about it, thank you." He grinned at her, and Sana wanted to count the crinkles by his eyes but quickly lowered her gaze. Before she knew, she dropped the biology book she was holding in her own hand. "Oops." She was flustered and felt silly, that's what you get for having a smart mouth.

Yousef reached for her book the same time Sana did, which resulted in their heads almost bumping. Sana immediately took three steps back, when Elias yelled from his room. "Yousef,  come man, the other boys are on Skype now, we have to discuss the new video."

Yousef looked at Sana apologetically when he gave her back her book, their fingers brushed for merely seconds but Sana was sure she wasn't the only one feeling sparks. She was glad it was Ramadan soon, that would mean that Elias would be too tired to even hang around with the boys and she was hoping Yousef wouldn't be around, because you know, _he wasn't muslim_.

She turned on her heels and walke back to the kitchen, not even glancing back at Yousef once again.

Maybe Sana should become a cardiothoracal surgeon, so she can fix other people's heart. She had to fix hers first, though.

But first, she had to pass this exam.

That's what mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://huggedme.tumblr.com)!


End file.
